What If It Meant More?
by ReaderPal
Summary: At least most of you have seen the Lilo and stitch episode: “Bad Stitch” right? So what if Lilo’s line in that epsode, “Stitch, I love you!” meant more than friendship? Find out!Part 3, the final one is up!
1. Default Chapter

What if it meant _more_?

A/N: At least most of you have seen the Lilo and stitch episode: "_Bad_ Stitch" right? So what if Lilo's line in that show "Stitch, I love you!" meant more than friendship? Find out! (**One-shot**)

(Lilo's POV)

_NO! I thought looking at Stitch. He's been reprogrammed back into an evil monster_.

I sighed_, as I thought about focal points of our lives together._

_My memories drifted back to right after he was to stay with us._

"Lilo" he said, Meega(**me**) happy to be here with such a Morcheeba(**very nice**) friend.

_He hugged me, as I did him. We both blushed, and smiled._

_My mind turned back to the end, of the Ying, and Yang in adventure we had._

_I had just spoken to him about, how we were like Ying, and Yang, when he said,_

"Lilo" he said "this experience has made me _realize_ that, you are a Bushi Bu to me".

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He replied "It means you a Misa(**very**) precious _person_ to me, and Meega think that**…" **

"Think what"? I asked.

"Meega love you." he said, _quickly,_ his voice a _whisper_.

_I blushed. I was flattered, and almost speechless, but I managed to say_. "Stitch and what have you're the best friend I have, but could we please wait, and see how it goes, please?"

He replied. OK, Lilo Takka( thank you).

"You're welcome". I said.

_We stared at the stars until dinner. I remembered the incident with__HunkaHunka._ _The dance I did with Stitch, it was perfect, and wonderful. Soon after that Angel ( blech) appeared, and I thought I had lost Stitch forever. Fortunately he realized how stupid he had been for trying to fall in love with someone he didn't even know. (A/N: this of course, comes right after that particular episode. (In private of course)) And, now I do the only thing that will snap him out of this terrible spell. I walked towards him, he could kill me, and yet he does not._

"Stitch I love you!" I said.

_He stopped growing, and smiled, he walked towards me, and then hugged me, and I knew everything would be all right!_

**_The end!_**


	2. A Little Talk About love!

What if it meant _more_?

Part 2: a sample conversation about love!

(a/n) In response to Yaarp16's suggestion I've put up part 2. (Thanks a lot for giving me your seal of the approval, the equivalent of winning a gold medal for good L/S story.) Also the purposes of this story; Jumba has been teaching Lilo 'Turian'. (Stitch's language)

**Lilo smiled at Stitch, who smiled back. Lilo frowned, and then said." Stitch, remember when two days ago doctor Hamsterville brought back your destructive programming?"**

**"IH" (Yes!) He said. He then asked. "Gabba ika tasoopa?" (What's the big deal?)**

**"I was scared, Stitch." She said.**

**"Of what, Lilo?" He asked, looking at her with loving affection.**

**" that you'd hurt Jumba, Pleakly, and me, that I'd never be happy again, but what's worse of all the 'possibility' that I'd never be able tell you how I feel about you."**

**"But you did, didn't you." Stitch said with a toothy grin.**

**"IH, right!" "Vober!" ((Lover) I made it up) Lilo said.**

**"I was scared too…(Stitch said) that we'd never be able to catch all of my cousin's, 'that' I'd never see you smile 'again', and worst of all that I would unintentionally hurt 'you'. I'd… never do that. (He said, with a reassuring smile.) For you are my Bushi-Bu." ('Precious one' – I made it up the translation!)**

**"Takka( thank you) Stitch!" Said Lilo.**

**"Lilo, Stitch time for dinner!" Said Nani. The two of them went downstairs to eat.**

**THE END!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_What if it meant more?_**

_** Part3: confession, and approval**_!

(**A/N) this is the final part of this story! It takes place almost a year after the end of the first part. Thanks for all the great reviews 'guys'! By the way could the reviewers of this story please take a look at my other story, ("and she will belong!") and gave me some 'positive' input on it. As far as the pairing is concerned please be open minded. Thanks again!**

Lilo smiled as she woke up. She then turned her head to look at the loving ball of fur that was so much fun to be with. She got dressed, and lovingly, softly tapped Stitch on the shoulder getting him ready for a big day. He got up, and smiled as Lilo blushing slightly, lightly kissed him on the hand.

Today was the day… (She thought). …that she and Stitch would tell her Ohana about her little secrets. They both boarded the elevator with a smile as it went down. It had been almost 2 months since she, and Stitch had been hit by doctor Hamsterville's DNA Sharing Ray, which he created in an attempt to turn Stitch into a human so Gantu could beat him easily. (He got caught, of course.) He thought the ray hadn't worked, but it did only on Lilo though, transforming her into an experiment that could change its genetic structure, as well as give this power to others, namely Stitch.

They finally got out of the elevator, and went into the kitchen. When they entered it, Lilo whispered. "Hagata patooga" (**Here's an idea**) She then whispered some more, and Stitch nodded. They then started saying rude things in Turain. Lilo. then said to her sister Nani. "suu Misa Nigel" (**you're very evil**)

Stitch said to Jumba. 'Dinko te fabba." (**You are fat**) Jumba gave his creation an enraged look. However, then he thought, that something very odd was going on, and he needed to find out what. Jumba said. "OK, little girl please stop insulting bigger girl in my native language." "What did she say to me?" Said Nani in a slightly 'agitated' tone. "You are not wanting to know". Said Jumba. Jumba looked at them both, and said with a sigh. "I should've never taught little girl Turain."

By now Lilo, and Stitch were both on the floor, their bodies were contorted with laughter. "Little girl, 626 you have are attention, what is it you wish to speak to us about?" Said Jumba. Lilo went over to her sister, and said with great directness. " Nani. I'm in love with someone."

Her sister dropped the newspaper see had been reading, and stared for several seconds before finally saying. "Who is it?" She continued.with great anxiety. "Please tell me it's someone I know." Before Lilo could reply Pleakly, who had been silent said. I bet its Koeni, I know you have a crush on him. Nagga (**no**) Lilo replied. She once again continued. "Its someone you know, but it's an experiment." Every one except for Stitch stared in shock. Pleakly broke the silence by saying. Well As long as it's not 627. Every one, then Bust out laughing. Lilo then pointed at Stitch, and said simply "Him!" There was silence for a minute, while Nani considered her sisters confession."

She finally said." Yes as long as you promise not to break my sisters heart." Jumba, then said. I will start working immediately on evil genius way to turn little girl into an experiment. That's not necessary Jumba. Lilo said, as cracking, and creaking noises came from her body as she transformed herself into an experiment. Everyone stared and continued to stare as she undressed, and slowly walked over to Stitch. Stitch said.. "I would never hart you for you are my lover". "Same here." Lilo said. They then kissed with more when a year of untapped passion. Both Smiled as the stars including a shooting one twinkled in the heavens.

**THE END! **


End file.
